


A Peek Inside

by female_overlord_3



Series: Aliens and powers and love oh my! [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Idk I had a lot of feelings about Iz finding out how Michael and Alex really feel, It's Teen and Up cause bare mentions of kiny sex?, It's heavily implied, Iz is the one who realizes, Like honestly I feel this could be put as General but, M/M, Noah is the best, and we stan a happy healthy sex life, better to be safe then sorry right?, cause Telepath type powers, even though we already know Iz and Noah are kinky, nvm tags are annoying, oh tags i've missed you, she gonna know the core truth, that Michael and Alex have something more, that is hopefully better now cause no more secrets, use of Alien powers, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Isobel just needs to know Alex Manes can be trusted. Totally the only thing she wants to know.





	A Peek Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [sabrinachill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinachill/gifts).



> For the awesome AlxSteele (who got me into this show) and Sabrinachill (who also lets me rant about said show). 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you want a second part cause I'm totally on-board with writing Michael or Alex's POV or like third person(?) after Iz and Noah left :D
> 
> I'M A WRITER. I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE..... 
> 
> Un-beta'd so ya let me know if I missed anything.

It was just a precaution Isobel tells herself standing in Alex’s cabin with Alex, Michael, and Noah. Alex Manes knows so she needs to know if he can be trusted. It’s already getting a bit too crowded with who knows.

If she knows he and Michael have this thing going on, she’s just being a good sister and making sure Michael won’t get hurt.

“Are you going to do your… mind thing?”

She blinks at Alex because she was trying to be stealthy. That serum Liz and Michael made helped her get even more control over her powers.

“I just need to know we can trust you.”

Alex raises a brow at her. “You could ask first but go ahead.”

To be honest she’s not surprised when Michael takes a step closer to him and gives her a concerned look.

“Iz.”

“Guerin it’s fine. What better way to know you can trust me then with someone who can actually get into my head.” Alex says with a roll of his eyes. “Ready when you are Isobel.”

Isobel does her best to be gentle and then she's in his head. There's curiosity from him and it's a bit different because for once the person she's incepting is aware it's happening.

_“Can we trust you Alex?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Michael.”_

There's a blinding smile on his face and the wall of emotion that follows pushing her out. There's guilt and some fear, joy, hope but the most intense one is love, so strong it nearly takes her breath away. It's almost like when she tried to make Liz leave the second time but Alex's feelings for Michael-

Noah is there to catch her when she stumbles back, asking her if she's okay or if she needs something.

Isobel assures him she's alright even though she can feel tears falling down her cheeks and her throat is tight but she's smiling at Alex who blinks back to awareness. Once she feels like she won't fall or puke, she drags Alex into a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.” She whispers as tears continue to fall.

Isobel may have never said anything or even showed it but her worries for Michael had always been in the back of her mind, a constant small thing she easily pushed back because Michael never asked and he never complained out right about the life he's lived. Sure she's been selfish and lived the last ten years in oblivious bliss but there was always something.

She worried he'd always be alone. That he'd finally do something stupid one day and get himself killed. That he'd be too busy taking care of her or Max, he'd recent then for putting his life in hold. Isobel has Noah and Max and a life she got to build while Michael was left stuck here continuing to protect them. Max may have been protecting them too but he got to build a life in Roswell.

Alex stares at her as she starts asking him things in a rush of words. “He knows right? He- you can't feel like _that_ and not-”

Isobel pulls away and looks at Michael with a hint of panic in her eyes.

“Michael I know we made that promise but- let me in. Just- I need to know ok. Just one question.”

Michael is a bit taken aback by the request.

Isobel knows she's joked about getting into his head to make him dress better or do something for her but she's never crossed that line besides distress calls for help. This is important though, something bigger than her want to know her brother can be happy. She can almost feel it now, this _bond_ between them that’s stronger than the one Max and Liz have. It feels deeper like they already have a foundation for it. Now that she knows she can’t ignore it.

She watches him frown and cross his arms in a defensive move. “Why don't you just ask me? I'm literally right here.”

“Michael. Please.”

He eyes her for a few seconds before nodding. Isobel has to control herself from all but barreling into his mind with the need to know. It usually always takes her a moment to center herself because Michael’s mind has always been a bit chaotic, even just the surface thoughts she gets because his mind is just so _loud_. Equations and diagrams and theories and ideas cycling one after the other.

“ _Ask._ ” Michael voices once Isobel finally focuses on him and quiets everything else.

“ _Alex Manes.”_

A dopey smile spreads across Michael's face and all the thoughts go quiet. Isobel is stunned by how happy he looks but unlike Alex’s wall of emotion, Michael’s starts to fill the space between them until Isobel feels like she’ll burst from how much of it there is. It’s guilt, desperation, hope, and fear but so much love.

She walks closer to him and cups his cheek.

“ _Thank you._ ” She whispers before gently leaving his mind.

They blink back to reality, Isobel still clinging onto Alex and Michael a few steps from them. His arms have dropped to his side and he’s looking at Isobel like he’s trying to understand what just happened. Wiping her face and stepping away from Alex to stand by Noah, taking a breath to compose herself as an easy smile appears on her face. She links her hand with Noah's and her smile grows wider when she feels her own small bond with her husband.

“Alright. He can be trusted. Babe I need… to let go for a bit so we’ll be home. No interruptions for the next five hours.”

She tugs Noah to the door, her husband has an excited smile and waves at their company as he’s being lead out.

Michael follows them out, yelling her name to get her to stop.

“Iz what was that!”

Isobel ushers Noah into the driver seat then turns back to her brother to pull him into a hug.

“Are you okay? This isn’t a side-effect from the serum we made right?” He questions as his arms wrap around her.

She pulls back to see his face. “I want you to be happy.” Her eyes flick behind him and back. “I won’t meddle or push this but please, can you try and be happy again?”

The concern for her is suddenly replaced by a tiredness, Michael’s whole body sagging with exhaustion.

“It’s not up to me Iz and-” He lets out a sigh “-things are okay. So just leave it alright.”

She doesn’t like how resigned he sounds, to this almost happiness he thinks is all he’ll get.

“Alright. Okay.” They go in for one more tight hug before parting.

“Hey I love you okay. Max and I love you no matter what.”

Michael lets out a small laugh and nods. “Ya I know. Love you too Iz now go have _fun_ with your husband. Do everything i’d do.” He waggles his brow at her and pushes her towards her car.

Isobel laughs and goes, her gaze catching Alex behind them who’s standing by the door of the cabin. She can see he’s looking at Michael with a fondness that he dims down when Michael turns to look back at him.

“Alex don’t be a stranger!” She calls back and tamps down on the urge to influence him just a little bit. To make a move. To act on what he desires. To stop holding back.

She doesn’t and she said she wouldn’t… but if someone else does it for her then she’s technically not doing anything.

“You’re scheming Iz and I have a feeling why.” Noah gives her a knowing grin as they drive away. “Anything I can do to help? You said you wouldn’t meddle but I made no promises.”

Isobel truly loves this man.

“After you take care of me baby. It’s been awhile since I let you take control, we’re gonna enjoy it.”

She kisses his cheek and presses up against his side. She can help her brother be happy afterwards, she deserves some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 3 other Roswell fics in the works BECAUSE THIS DAMN SHOW. SINCE THIS ONE IS A SIMPLE ONE-SHOT AND I GOT IT DONE I'M POSTING. HERE AND MY ROSWELL [BLOG](https://malex-overlord-believe.tumblr.com/) ON TUMBLR. 
> 
> Let's hope I can finish the other Roswell NM fics and that almost done Magicians one!


End file.
